Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 50\% \times -0.45 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -0.45 = -\dfrac{4.5}{10} = -\dfrac{9}{20} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{9}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{9}{20} } = \dfrac{1 \times -9 } {2 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{9}{20} } = -\dfrac{9}{40} $